


The Emperor's Son Has No Clothes (And That's How We Like Him!)

by madansemacabre



Series: Rise from the Ashes (Alternative Canon Universe) [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Anal Sex, M/M, One Piece: Stampede, One Piece: Stampede SPOILERS, Post-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madansemacabre/pseuds/madansemacabre
Summary: Written for Ace's birthday!Ace worries about the events that took place on Delta Island (the events during Stampede) and is delighted when Smoker comes home - but is also enamored with how odd Smoker seems to be acting. It quickly leads to some fun on the beachTakes place after Clothes Makes the Man, also a PWP with some sorta plot
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Series: Rise from the Ashes (Alternative Canon Universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589971
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	The Emperor's Son Has No Clothes (And That's How We Like Him!)

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE! (A day late because my ass went too hard on NYE and I was fucking useless yesterday fklhdfsk) 
> 
> Also this was partially inspired by my friend (who went cosplaying as Law with me cosplaying Bepo, thank you Ee <3<3) who pointed out that Smoker and Sabo had some great chemistry during Stampede and my mind went PLACES!

The sky was so incredibly blue

_A perfect day for sailing_

Ace sighed happily as he floated in the ocean, his body mostly submerged

Since he had ‘died’, he had lost his devil fruit ability, _which sucked_ \- but he was now able to swim again, which was great. Ace had missed being in the ocean and swimming, and on days like today, where all of his battle scars and old injuries ached and throbbed, the salt water brought him nothing but comfort

Ace sighed again as he closed his eyes, trying to not think about what he read in the paper. There was no point of worrying about his loved ones and what went down on Delta island

But there was no use - unless something horrific happened, Ace doubted that he’s know if anything happened to Smoker. Unless they’re high ranking officers, the papers don’t see the point of advertising their losses. It would be demoralizing to the general population if they knew how many Marines get killed regularly

Luffy, thankfully, would be announced if anything happened to him, which was a small blessing in disguise

Ace’s ear perked up a bit as he felt the vibrations in the water shift slightly - _someone was coming_

Standing up the best he could in the water, Ace turned around to see who was coming towards him and broke out into a massive smile

“Now I understand why they say Sirens lead men to their deaths out at sea”

Ace laughed softly as he swam towards Smoker who was standing at the edge of the water

“I don’t think there’s any fishman in me though” 

Smoker snorted as he held open the large towel that Ace had brought with him. Ace launched himself into the towel as Smoker wrapped it around him, taking the chance to give Ace a quick hug, over the towel, not wanting to touch the salt water on Ace

Ace smiled, inhaling the scent of the other during the brief embrace. Soon enough, Smoker had shifted to sit on the sand, Ace soon joining him, cuddling close to Smoker

“When did you get home? How did you know to find me here?” asked Ace, cuddling close to Smoker

“I got home just now and I couldn’t find you in the house. And since it’s damp today, I looked out the window to see if you were in the water, and there I saw you, floating in the ocean” 

Ace’s heart fluttered in his chest that Smoker thought of his well-being like that

“I’m really glad you came back home okay” admitted Ace “So? How did it go? Did you see Luffy?” 

Smoker snorted, sighing deeply

“Hmph, I wish I could say otherwise, but I saw the paper was open on the table. So I know for a fact that you read the story. Yeah, I saw Luffy, I saw him take down Bullet” 

“I’m really sorry about Bullet” Ace knew he didn’t have to apologise for Roger’s crewmates - _but he felt responsible_

“Stop apologizing for something you didn’t do” replied Smoker, pulling in Ace closer “And it’s not Luffy I’ve been wanting to tell you about”

Ace frowned, raising a brow

Usually Smoker was always excited to share stories of Luffy taking down the ‘bad guys’ _\- Not that Smoker himself would ever admit_

“Once I realized that the Buster Call was going to start before all the civilians and Marines were evacuated, I know I had to turn around and help the others escape. But I came across that dolt Buggy and Hancock fighting, so I was about to take them down when I was stopped by someone interesting”

“Oh?” asked Ace, wondering where the hell Smoker was going with this

“Tall, svelte built, wears a top hat, shaggy blonde hair, wide eyes and a scar over his eye” 

A flash of his long lost brother popped into his head, surprising him

“Chase-”

_There was no way!_

Ace knew there was a possibility _since he read in the paper that his long lost brother was actually alive but-_

“Surprised at being forced to fight against another mera mera no mi user. Sabo really is as level-headed as you described him” 

“What!? What?! You met Sabo?! For real!?” Ace grinned brightly as he gave playful taps on Smoker’s chest, making the other laugh

“Sure did. But he’s also as stupid as you when it comes to Luffy. Willing to just go along with any stupid thing Luffy was gonna do” chided Smoker, rolling his eyes

“That’s Sabo alright!! Sabo would always be stupid lenient when it came to Luffy! It drove me nuts how indulgent he is towards him!” 

Smoker smiled softly

“We did a joint assault on on Bullet. He really is a fine tuned machine. Considering the short time he’s had your fruit, he seems to have really mastered it” 

Ace beamed, proud of his brother 

“That’s always been Sabo! You could give him any brainhared plan and he’d quickly find a way to perfectly execute it! Everyone always said that Sabo was an improved version of me!” 

Ace bragged happily but then he paused

Smoker seemed almost... _smitten with Sabo_

_Sabo was a better version of him, had been and will always be_

_Ace loved Sabo so much, but would Sabo be better for Smoker than him?_

_Sabo was smarter than he was, more level headed, kinder, more reliant, and he was able to overcome where his bloodline was from_

_Was he ruining the possible relationship Smoker could have with Sabo because he insisted on holding onto him?_

“At the end though, he did something that sorta worried me” 

Ace blinked, momentarily shaken out of his dark thoughts 

“Oh?”

“There’s a girl who was an MC, she has the ability to create projected images of whatever she touches”

Ace frowned slightly, not understanding where Smoker was going with this

“Sabo apparently carries around your wanted poster. He created this column of fire, allowing Luffy to escape, but he had her project an image of you by his side”

Stunned, Ace was blown away by the gesture from Sabo, not sure how to even react

“It seems that he treats your fruit as an homage to you” explained Smoker, pausing slightly to look to the side, embarrassed as he scratching his nose “Honestly, I felt dumb for feeling so threatened by him at that moment” 

“Threatened?” asked Ace, frowning, confused

“Hmm, yeah, yo‘know, _do I really stand a chance against him if he found out you’re still alive and wanted to make him yours?_ Now, I don’t think you’d ever be dishonest enough to cheat, but I wouldn’t want to hold you back if you had the chance to be happy either” admitted Smoker, while locking eyes with Ace

_Confirming that Smoker knew exactly what Ace had just been thinking_

“Chase-!” Ace was surprised, tearing up slightly as the guilt washed over him “I...I”

 _“I know”_ admitted Smoker as he hugged Ace tightly, removing his cigars from his mouth before kissing his brow “But you’ll always be my favorite mera mera no mi user, Ace. Don’t ever doubt that. I’m just stunned that I didn’t want to throttle one of your brothers. If anything, he just made me miss you so much more”

Ace chuckled softly as he wiped the tears forming in his eyes as he gave Smoker’s chest a small whap 

“Shut up, you secretly love Luffy” 

_“I will never admit to this”_ stubbornly replied Smoker with a tight frown, making Ace laugh softly

“Honestly, as much as meeting your brother was great, I wish I could have told him about you - it’s clear that he misses you a lot, but there was transporter snails everywhere, I couldn’t take the risk” admitted Smoker, clearly frustrated 

“One day. Like Luffy” replied Ace, smiling as he leaned up to give Smoker’s chin a small peck

Smoker smiled, putting out his cigars in the sand before leaning in to kiss Ace deeply, taking Ace’s breath away

“Right now though, I’m just glad to be home” confessed Smoker, nuzzling Ace’s damp hair slightly 

Ace chuckled softly, feeling Smoker’s hands above the towel on his hips, slowly working downward

“I’m already naked?” offered Ace as he broke from the hold Smoker had on him and threw open his towel and laid back on it, legs spread

Ace grinned as he felt Smoker’s eyes devouring the sight by his side as he removed his thick coat and jacket

“Here? On the beach” asked Smoker as he got on his hands and knees and started to slowly to kiss and lick and nip up Ace’s chest, towards his face as he crawled over Ace

Ace shrugged slightly as he put his arms around Smoker’s neck 

“We always seem to be hidden away when we do this -”

_-Let’s be public for once_

It was unsaid, but Ace hoped that Smoker would figure it out

“Hmph, we don’t have any lube…” muttered Smoker as he lifted a hand and Ace craned his neck to watch the hand fly away, smoke attached up the path, towards their house

“Are you seriously sending your hand to get the lube?” Ace asked snickering as he started to unbuckle Smoker’s jeans, quickly pushing them down with Smoker’s boxers, exposing his already fully hard dick 

“ _Shut it!_ I need to concentrate” snapped Smoker as he bit his lip, flustered at Ace’s teasing “My bag should be right by the door” 

“You brought lube along your trip?” asked Ace, incredulous as he pushed Smoker’s pants down past his hips “Who did you plan on fucking on Delta island? Should I be worried?” teased Ace, _knowing very well how fiercely loyal Smoker was and would never cheat on him_

If anything, Ace enjoyed thinking of Smoker masturbating - _especially in that hot pirate outfit he had put together for him_

“...I miss you, okay” admitted Smoker, his cheeks flushed as his hand flew past Ace’s head and back into Smoker’s wrist - the tube of lube in his hand

It was now Ace’s turn to blush as he laughed brightly, pulling Smoker’s face down for a passionate kiss - _stunned that Smoker actually admitted to masturbating to him so openly_

Smoker hungrily responded, putting the bottle of lube aside as he quickly removed his gloves to bury them in Ace’s hair

Ace groaned into the kiss, arching his back as he felt the jolts of pleasure shooting through his body as Smoker pulled slightly on his hair, his ring slightly catching his hair as well

He wouldn’t admit if asked, but Ace had been growing out his hair because he knew how much Smoker loved to play with it and figured it would benefit them both if Ace had more hair, since Ace himself loved it when Smoker played with his hair

Also Smoker had let his own hair grow and shaved the undersides just like Ace had suggested - therefore, it felt like a fair trade to Ace

Ace felt one of Smoker’s hands leave his hair and start slowly trailing down his body, setting every nerve on the trail on fire

Smoker had a habit of leaving a soft plume of smoke as he trailed his fingers down on Ace’s body and it was extremely stimulating but not enough to tickle - making Ace completely hard and squirming against Smoker’s body

_“D-Don’t tease”_

“M’not” admitted Smoker as he broke the kiss to suck on the crook of Ace’s neck “Can’t stop myself around you”

Ace moaned softly, feeling himself getting more turned on at Smoker’s words, as the other took a generous handful of his ass and squeezed, making no mistake what Smoker’s target was

Ace wrapped a leg around Smoker’s waist, giving him better access as he heard the noise of Smoker’s boots dropping into the sand, not sure if Smoker kicked them off or logia-ed himself out of them 

Smoker grunted in response, breaking his work on Ace’s collar bone and pulling back to sit up between Ace’s legs, grabbing the discarded bottle of lube

Ace took a moment to catch his breath slightly, watching as Smoker uncapped the lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers and carefully warmed it up

He couldn’t stop the warm smile on his face as he watched Smoker be so careful and considerate of him. _Ace wasn’t an idiot_ , he knew that Smoker did hundreds, if not thousands of little things, _just for his benefits, his consideration, his comfort_

_Honestly, he still had a hard time believing that he had someone who was so incredibly good to him and is exactly his type_

“Ready?” asked Smoker, his voice soft as Ace nodded

Ace’s breath hitched as the first digits breached the tight ring of muscles, but soon enough, he was back to comfortable territory as Smoker started moving the many fingers now inside slowly

Moaning, Ace arched his back, meeting every thrust, with his eyes closed, the waves of pleasure wracking through his body

“A-Ah, y-yeah, _right there!_ ” 

“I wish I could scream from the rooftops about how much I love you” 

Ace froze slightly, caught off guard as Smoker kept pumping into him. He opened his eyes to look at Smoker and was stunned at the look of... _reverence as Smoker looked at him_

 _Why was he being so upfront about his feelings today?!_ Usually Ace would have to pry it out of him

“I wish I could scream about how much you mean to me to everyone I meet, I wish I could tell the world that I ferociously love the Pirate King’s son until the end of times and nothing and nobody could ever mean more to me” 

_“T-That’s not fair”_ sobbed Ace

_Sobbed?_

Ace brought his hands to his eyes, shocked that he was crying

_What?!_

_Why?!_

Smoker removed his fingers, wiping them quickly on the towel and pulled Ace into a tight hug, which Ace quickly reciprocated 

He had no idea what brought all of this on, _but he was too turned on to stop now!_

“Nnggh” whined Ace, angry at himself at getting so emotional “P-Please! Please continue!”

Smoker nodded, pulling back slightly and laying Ace back down on the towel as he stole another deep kiss from Ace

Ace moaned softly into the kiss, cupping Smoker’s face as he felt his legs being spread, his hips raised slightly 

Moments after, there was a blunt pressure at Ace’s entrance, the anticipation in Ace building

“Ready?” asked Smoker, breaking the kiss

“ _Yeah_ ” breathed Ace, sighing happily, only for a moment later a moan be ripped from the back of his throat as Smoker pushed in

Smoker kissed his stomach softly, rubbing circles on Ace’s hips with his thumb as he slowly kept pushing in, trying to distract him until he was in to the hilt

Ace whined softly, moving his hips slightly to encourage Smoker to start moving

Taking the hint, Smoker leaned down and kissed Ace softly as he pulled back and slowly pushed back in, making Ace moan long and deep

Kissing him right back, Ace wrapped an arm around Smoker’s shoulder, pulling him in closer as he kept kissing him, his other hand cupping Smoker’s face, as Smoker slow and steady thrusting into him, Ace meeting every thrust at the same speed

Ace moaned softly at every thrust, but Smoker would quickly swallow the moan with another deep kiss

_It wasn’t that often that they made love like this - usually impatience would win them both over._

Desperate from the time apart and the time limited to them to go hard and fast. They never did it like this prior to the Paramount War - their agreement was fucking, plain and simple. But during the very last time they had slept together before Ace left for Banaro island, they had made love for the first time. It was then that Ace confirmed that not only had he fallen hard for the Marine he had been messing around with - _but that it was mutual_

Ace can still remember how surprised he was when he realized _that Smoker loved him back_ \- he never thought that someone would ever feel that way about him. _Especially not someone that he was in love with_

That someone he loved wanted to build a home with him, to spend the rest of their life with him

“I-I’m close!” whined Ace, throwing his head back slightly, to replace the depleted oxygen in his lungs. Smoker shifted his hand position slightly to clasp Ace’s hand, allowing Ace to feel their rings touching each other

Ace gasped loudly when he felt the plumes of smoke wrapping around his neglecting dick and start to slowly start stroking him, giving him just the push he needed to go over the edge and come hard 

Smoker moaned loudly, a small growl escaping at the end as Ace felt himself tighten inside, around Smoker. The only only managed to thrust a few more times until he came himself inside of Ace, smoke billowing from his bare back

Ace’s head was spinning, swimming in the pleasure that just ran through his body with his orgasm

“Listen Ace” started Smoker as he pulled out gently “There’s no one that can ever replace you. _Don’t even think so._ And if you forget, _I’ll remind ya_ ” 

Ace blinked, hiccuping slightly as tears threatened to escape his eyes as he sat up slightly and gave Smoker’s pec a small whap 

_“Stop making me cry, you jerk!”_

_“I don’t mean to_ ” exclaimed Smoker as he leaned down and kissed Ace’s cheek “I just hate it when you fall in that self-hating hole of yours. Which I know you can’t help, so I’ll just drag ya out every time” 

_Why was he doing this to him?!_

“The fuck did I just tell you?!” replied Ace, his face red, flushed, making Smoker laugh as he captured Ace’s lips in another kiss 

Ace moaned softly, closing his eyes as he melted into the kiss, kissing him back as he lay back down on the towel. Smiling into the kiss, Smoker lowered down onto Ace, making sure not to put his full weight on Ace as they kept kissing each other slowly, savoring every moment of it

Ace wasn’t sure why Smoker was being like this today - _but he sure as hell wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth_

  
  


_“HEY! What the fuck, you animals in heat?! Being cute together is one thing, but there’s kids on this island!”_

“Oh! You found the - _EEEK!_ ”

Smoker frowned sharply as he broke apart from Ace to glare sharply at Marco who was coming down the path towards them. Tashigi had enough sense to stay up the path, hiding behind a rock, her hands covering her eyes

“A-Ah, sorry Smoker, but Ace’s birthday supper is ready!” declared Tashigi, surprising Ace

“Huh? It’s my birthday?”

_Suddenly Smoker’s behavior all made sense_

Of course the best gift the other could give him was _simply making sure he felt loved_

“Yes it is, you dope! Only an idiot like you would forget his own birthday! Now put some pants on or no food for you!” declared Marco as he threw clothes at Ace - hitting him right in the face with it “I knew you went skinny dipping again!” 

Marco soon huffed back the hill, annoyed as Tashigi followed behind him, with a call that they’ll be waiting for them at the house

“I’ll wear a damn dress, that asshole can’t tell me to wear pants” huffed Ace as he stood up, holding the clothes that hit him in the face

Smoker laughed, holding Ace tight from behind, having stood up himself, leaning in to kiss Ace’s shoulder

“Also, I was thinking...Was gonna talk to you later about it, but I don’t know when we’ll be alone again...When we finally get married, let’s do it front of your brothers. _Both of them_ ” 

Ace smiled brightly, overwhelmed. They had promised one to the other one day, _but actual talk of marriage just didn’t seem possible for them_

For Smoker to bring it up like this must mean that he could feel like it was possible

That the world was changing

_Ace isn’t sure he could get a better present for his birthday right now_

“Yeah! And then I’ll get to gush to them about how much I love you!” 

Ace laughed at Smoker choking on his newly lit cigars, caught off guard, as he turned completely red

“Please... _not to Luffy_ ” _Clearly the idea embarrassed the hell out of Smoker_

“Aw, c’mon _‘Smokey’_ , he clearly adores you!” 

_“Ace!”_ snapped Smoker, embarrassed as he started to get dressed

“Alright, alright” agreed Ace, not wanting to dampen the mood as he shrugged on a button up shirt “But he’s gonna figure it out if we’re getting married. He’s dumb, _but he ain’t that dumb_ ”

“Wanna bet on that?” asked Smoker, the corner of his lip curled up

“Oh! It is is SO ON!” agreed Ace, laughing “In the meantime, in a week or two, I’ll tell Marco I’m knocked up and eating for two and not believe him when he tries to convince me otherwise” 

_Being annoying to Marco was one of his few hobbies on the island_

_“That’ll drive him fucking nuts”_ pointed out Smoker putting his coat and jacket back on, smirk clear as day on his face “Shall I send you tiny socks, in preparation? Start building a bassinet?” 

Ace laughed brightly, picking up his towel, glad that Smoker was going along with it in their mutual goal of annoying Marco

Smoker threw his arm around Ace’s shoulder, pulling him into a side hug as he kissed the top of Ace’s head as they walked up the path to their house

“Hey babe? I’d fight to keep you. Don’t doubt that either. If I have to break teeth, I will - You don’t need to worry about me going anywhere to anyone else either” admitted Ace, _even though Ace needed to be reminded, he knew he did deserve to be happy_

Smoker blinked, looking at Ace surprised for a moment, before smiling softly and giving Ace a soft kiss

“Thank you, don’t think we’ll have that problem though”

“ _Oh shut up!_ I see how people look at you!” countered Ace, pausing before he smirked “But if you want a threesome with Sabo, _I’m honestly very down_ , I’d just have to mentally prepare myself for it first” 

“Holy fuck, Ace. _Shut up_ ” snapped Smoker, blushing furiously as he choked on his cigars again

Ace laughed brightly at how red Smoker’s face got at the suggestion, only to be shut up with a passionate kiss, taking Ace’s breath away

_“Happy birthday, Ace”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I might explore this Alternative Canon universe more in the future, we'll see!
> 
> Also wasn't STAMPEDE SO GOOD FOR THOSE WHO SAW IT? I was sure my lil sis was going to punch me when I said "Look at Smoker's titties! So big on the big screen!"
> 
> lol oops


End file.
